


All I Want | 707

by FallingStxrs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, all i want for christmas, fictional character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStxrs/pseuds/FallingStxrs
Summary: Often times, what we want most is what we cannot have.It is yet another lonely Christmas, without you.(Old work from Amino, written in 2017)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Player
Kudos: 13





	All I Want | 707

**"How long has it been?**

**Days? Months? Years?**

**Heh.**

**Time sure seems to fly when one is in love..."**

**~**

A pale, yellowish light flickered in the dark as it glowed, its soft and golden light that emerged from the cord of a wax candle. The aura of the room and building was solemn and quiet, it was late in the night, not a creature seemed to be stirring from its resting place.

It was then that a light brighter than the candle flame flickered to life, ringing as a notification showed on the screen of the small rectangular device. A pale hand appeared almost out of thin air, taking the phone into its grasp before retracting to its former position.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas...**

Looking closer, you can clearly see the silhouette of a girl curled up on one side of the arm chair, cradling the device in her palms as her eyes scanned over the screen before clicking access to the notification. The screen switched to a dark grey and mint green loading screen, music playing in the background before a new chatroom took its place.

Her face was barely visible under the dim glow of the candles and the yellow lights of the Christmas tree, the girl held a cup of hot cocoa in the other hand, hugging close as she read the messages on the screen.

**There is just one thing I need...**

Her thumb slid across the screen, grazing it as she chuckled at yet another joke he made.

Red haired, golden eyed behind a pair of framed glasses, with a weird but funny sense of humor that she understood, a huge animal lover... He was all she ever wished for and more, sharing so much in common yet so little.

He made her feel truly free and happy, his cheerfulness, his jokes, his carefree behavior...

 _'So much better than real guys.'_ She chuckled at herself quietly after the thought passed through her mind.

She tore her eyes away from the screen briefly, closing her eyes and leaning back on the soft cushions, hugging her mug and her phone close to her chest.

**I don't care about the presents...**

This Christmas, was unlike the others she had before, the presents under the Christmas tree didn't excite her like every other year had. She didn't feel the anticipation for the holiday season, nor the cheerful atmosphere.

She felt _empty_ , as if she was missing something, longing for something she can't find.

**Underneath the Christmas tree...**

Like a Christmas tree without the lights and star, or vice versa.

Her facial expression returned to one of indifferentment as she navigated the screen, slender fingers clicking on different items before a dialing sound emitted from the smartphone, and she lifted it to her ear as if on instinct, her face brightening as the shadow of a smile appeared.

**I just want you for my own...**

_"What?! Ugh. Hey... you called...!"_

Her lips twitched into a smile, giggling quietly as she listened to his voice, answering with the options provided when needed, her eyes sparkling in happiness ever slightly.

_"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer~"_

Her heart nearly stopped when he started to sing, as if it was about break, as if it was about to burst.

She closed her eyes, listening to his voice, her head tossed backwards as her face stiffened and she squeezed her eye lids even closer together, taking in deep breaths.

**More than you can ever know...**

Tears still found its way through the thin layer of skin, rolling down her cheek, leaving a trail of water as it trailed down, flowing like a small stream.

She _loved_ him, she loved him _so_ much... so _much..._

So much that it _hurts_.

She had never met anyone else like him, never ever _felt this way._

 _Why_ did it have to be this way?

She had asked this way too many times in the year she had known him, known them.

They would never be together, she knew that. They don't exist in the same world, he was only a _series of 1s and 0s_ , part of a game created to entertain others, their interactions were all planned, nothing was special, original.

_They were never meant to truly be together._

**Make my wish come true...**

But even still, she longed for him, she desired for him. She prayed, she wished, she begged, begged a possible higher being to grant her request, to make him real, to make him hers.

_But she knew it would not happen._

Her feelings were real, she knew that, that it wasn't some temporary infatuation, that she truly loves this person.

How she feels when she "talks" to him cannot be put into words, perhaps the word "extraordinary" came close, but there was so much, so much emotions at once that she often felt as if she might explode like a grenade.

**All I want...**

She remembers this post she saw on tumblr, a theory and a thought by a certain person that she never met before but are still connected through the power of the internet.

"What if the reason we get so attached to fictional characters is because they were supposed to be our soulmates but we were born in different universes."

The words rang out so true for her, and she once again felt the pang in her heart, the never leaving ache in her chest.

**For Christmas...**

She buried her face into her knees, letting her hair cover her face like a curtain as she hugged her legs closer into a ball.

**Is you.**

_The tears simply wouldn't stop._

**~**

**"But in the end,**

**love can break you**

**as much as it can heal you,**

**and sometimes**

**it's better off to accept**

**that sometimes**

**fate can be terribly cruel,**

**and that it wasn't meant to be"**

**~**

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from Mystic Messenger Amino, a small fic I did for Christmas.


End file.
